


of acting lessons and the class president with a smile that can rival the sun.

by 1roomdisco



Series: HOT, YOUNG, NAIVE STILL. [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - High School, Begone lapslock welcome proper punctuation whew, Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Jaeno, M/M, Slow Burn, jeno is good vibes only i lov that kid, jeno is the sweetest damn nana doesn't stand a chance, nomin, renjun the nomin president
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: or;sequel toof mysterious post-its, green jacket, and anti-climactic discovery,as told by the nation's younger brother himself, jeno.alternatively;jeno liked jaemin first.





	1. lesson 1.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  \- when i wrote post-its, we all didn't know jaemin would grow up to be jaemAn so i'm redeeming myself by writing this one.  
> \- you gotta read post-its to understand acting lessons, yeah? don't forget to kudos and comments LOL.  
> \- [click for fic materials and why i tagged this as 'character study'.](https://marks-hyung.tumblr.com/tagged/jaemin)  
>   
> \- please anticipate akskjfkskfal.  
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**NYLON**

**DECEMBER 2017 ISSUE**

**BOY WONDER**

 

In 2007, a particular CF was shown for the first time and it marked as his debut. If you remember there was a little kid who happily drank a glass of fresh milk, wearing cute dungaree, cropped haircut, and the most adorable eyesmile a 7-year-old could muster, creating a buzz amongst mothers everywhere.

Ten years later on a particularly rainy morning, Lee Jeno visited our studio in simple black Supreme hoodie, light blue denim, a pair of worn out classic Vans, and black beanie. His hair is dyed golden brown for his latest role as a heartthrob idol in a currently airing cable drama. He spoke in a not-fully developing yet baritone, a crack could be heard from his voice whenever he laughed. The adorable eyesmile was still there, only that he’s growing up to be a fine young man already; _smitten_ should be the right word to describe the whole studio when he first stepped in and we literally held our breath when he finally stood in front of the camera, wearing the latest Winter Wardrobe by Burberry.

Lee moved with ease. The camera, the lighting, and the God of Angles all were in love with him. He asked our stylist to do her magic so he could look like he would fit to play a professional spy from _Kingsman_ or _Man from U.N.C.L.E._ , two of his favorite movies, with slicked back hair and sharp everything; his sculpted face, the suit, and himself as a whole.

His words, however, were never sharp.

Enjoy our softest, cutest interview with the Boy Wonder.

 

_Q: How’s 2017 so far?_

Amazing! I got to try different roles this year and acted alongside senior actors and actresses that I respect a lot. I will also present an award at MAMA Hong Kong. It will be my first time, I can’t wait to stand up in front of, like, thousands of people?

 

_Q: What’s the best thing that happened this year?_

I have two. I was the youngest non-model who walked in Seoul Fashion Week, and I also participated as the torchbearer for Pyeongchang Olympics Torch Relay. My parents are so proud, but they keep reminding me to catch up with school stuffs _(laughing)_.

 

_Q: Aw! We’re sure you’re doing well at school._

More or less. I’m alright at some subjects…

 

_Q: So you will be a senior in 2018. Will you attend cram school? Got any idea what to study in university later on?_

I will try to attend cram school diligently. My mom and my agency are making sure that I will only take two movie roles in 2018 so I can focus on my study. I won’t take drama roles next year. If I’m confident with my future academic accomplishment, I would like to pursue English in university.

 

_Q: English? That’s a nice surprise._

Ah, yes. In this industry we’re… not exactly ‘wasting’ but more like, time is really spent by mostly waiting for our turn to shoot, right? I picked up a hobby to watch Disney channel sitcoms, and they’re not dubbed in Korean at all. I downloaded English sub to understand and suddenly I could understand English easily in class! I remember I was shooting a CF in Chicago last year, and there was this cozy little bookstore, very colorful. I ended up buying four? Oh, no. Five Roald Dahl books and lots of Marvel comics. I’ve been learning English by enjoying movies and books. Sometimes when I’m doing V Live, I can reply and communicate with international fans. I feel so cool somehow _(grinning shyly)_.

 

_Q: Speaking of fans, you don’t have any SNS, right? Why’s that?_

My parents and my agency are aware about how toxic SNS could be. Personally, I agree with them. I post selcas and updates on my agency’s official SNS, including V Live. To be honest I don’t think I am capable to maintain SNS anyway! To my fans, I apologize but I hope what I have been doing is enough.

 

_Q: Tell us about your favorite anything!_

Anything? Well, I love bubble tea. Fun fact, I’m halfway through tasting all twenty-three flavors from a brand that I like. My favorite from them is the classic milk tea and the chocolate peppermint milk tea. I’m good with hoverboard, skateboard, rollerblade, ice hockey, you name it. I’m reading the first book of Harry Potter series in English, just bought it last night. If my fans read this, drop me a question about book recommendation on Nylon’s Instagram and Youtube. Under Lee Jeno’s ‘behind the scene’ video, of course!

 

_Q: How do you describe Lee Jeno’s style?_

Casual street style? I don’t really color coordinate my daily outfits. Just wear anything that makes you feel comfortable and genuinely you!

 

_Q: But you do have your favorite brands, don’t you?_

Ah! I’m really into Japanese streetwear brands! Opening Ceremony, Head Porter, Comme des Garçons, and the global favorites like Adidas, Nike, Vans.

 

_Q: Where do you go shopping?_

Hongdae!

 

_Q: Your character in the new drama is an idol. Are you friends with any idols?_

Unfortunately, no. I am always in awe with our hardworking idols, they promote K-pop music and our country beautifully to the whole world. And a lot of them are of my age group. So amazing.

 

_Q: We’re curious, what made you stay (in this industry)? It’s been 10 years._

I like where I am right now, but of course I should always move forward. I see acting as a journey, one step at a time. So many stories to tell, so many roles to play.

 

_Q: So what is your dream role?_

An antagonist for once!

 

_Q: One last thing, what’s on your mind right now?_

My mom!

 

Editor: Teddy | Stylist: Bae Joohyun | Photographer: Jung Daeshik | Makeup: Kitty | Hair: Choi Hyoyoung

Lee Jeno is wearing Burberry. Shoes by Nike.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

jeno had to take medicine last night because he felt a little bit lightheaded. he woke up feeling better, but he slept throughout the car ride from home to school. it’s a good thing that today is friday and school will be finished early. mom packed his favorite dish for lunch anyway, so all is good.

he arrives to his two classmates sleeping with their heads on their desks situated in front of the class. the girls always arrive even earlier than him, and jeno tries his best to be quiet as he begins to dismantle his bag, jacket, and water bottle. he drinks the lemon-infused water in big gulps, and jumps because his phone is buzzing in his slacks’ pocket.

it’s a kakaotalk message from his manager, excitedly informing that the nylon magazine with him on the cover and ten pages special spread is sold out last night at the coex mall. jeno smiles, feeling his cheeks warming up. the giddiness never fails to baffle him even after all these years; to know that you are loved, however the way is—including sold out everything—is beyond his capability to explain with words.

feeling way more awake and energized, jeno takes out a block of classic yellow post-its and writes the repetitive _i hope you’ll have a good day today, nana_ with his left hand. he’s finished shooting the drama and it’s currently airing in TvN, but the habit stays. he doesn’t want jaemin to find out anyway, since jaemin is the class president and he often collects assignment and homework, most likely can recognize his classmates’ handwriting easily.

jeno immediately goes to jaemin’s locker, tapes the post-its on top of the english dictionary, and sits back down on his seat. he just found out about ‘we bare bears’ and now he’s obsessed. it’s a good time to catch up on season 2.

except that jeno falls asleep again and has jaemin waking him up, silently rocking his shoulders and not even sparing him a glance when jeno blearily blinks awake. jaemin is already facing the front, his black hair is blown by the cold december wind.

jeno is aware some of his classmates’ attention are on him, so he whispers his thanks to jaemin’s back and pretends he doesn’t know that renjun and donghyuck are staring at him with something akin to silent encouragement.

it’s been a month since then.

jaemin has not been the same.

 

 

 

“jeno-yah, can you sign our magazines?”

it’s lunchtime and that’s one of the two girls who always arrive earlier than him, mina. she has a firm grip on a copy of nylon with a hopeful smile on her cute face and there are two other girls from class 2-B standing next to her.

jeno puts down his chopstick, runs his tongue against his teeth, and smiles.

“wait, let me get a marker,” he mumbles, rummaging through his pencil case. he’s not sure about the type of paper nylon used for his spread, so he takes out a fine-tip black marker, holding it in his left hand.

“you’re really left-handed?” mina asks again in a friendly tone, giving him her copy. “i thought it was only for your role.”

“heh heh,” jeno grins, “it becomes a habit. just a sign?” he asks, flipping through the pages and grimaces when a close-up portrait of himself is staring straight at him in glossy black and white. he can count his nonexistent pores, if he wants. or even his eyelashes. the picture is so HD. what was the makeup brand nylon-noona used on him? it’s really good.

“can you write ‘for yoojung, fighting’ with today’s date?” one girl from class 2-B says, her dyed brunette hair is in two cute space buns, and jeno nods.

“can i take your photo signing my magazine?” yoojung continues, shyly, her nails are painted in pastel green and pink.

“sure, thanks for asking me first.” jeno looks up and yoojung blinks, covering her smile with one hand. “do you want me to pose? or not?”

the girls are giggling, loud. yoojung squeals that she wants jeno to pose with the magazine, but mina tuts, suggesting that she will take yoojung and jeno’s picture together.

“good one.” jeno grins, and the girls are taking turns posing with him with mina as the photographer. she’s a cool girl, she must have been well aware of how boring and quiet jeno really is since they’ve been classmates for two years. hehehe. girls are so cute.

“ohhh what is this? prince charming on duty?”

that’s donghyuck, coming back from the cafeteria with renjun and jaemin in tow. donghyuck and renjun asked jeno to have lunch together, but jeno declined the offer because jaemin didn’t even bother to wait for his two best friends and he thought he didn’t want to make things more awkward if he tagged along. so he stayed in class, almost finishing his lunchbox when mina and her friends started to talk to him.

jaemin goes to sit on renjun’s desk because his table, right in front of jeno’s, is crowded.

“girls, donghyuck-oppa here is also available to give his signs,” donghyuck says, putting his thumb and forefinger on his chin. “it’s free. come quick before i get too famous.”

mina is having none of it. she scoffs and pinches donghyuck’s arm, while renjun is busy branding himself as a cool boy by shaking his head at his best friend’s antics, skinny arms crossed, sneakily taking his sweet time to smile handsomely to yoojung and his friend as if he doesn’t know a lee donghyuck.

“um,” yoojung is making a tiny sound, and jeno tilts his head. “i hope you like chocopie. we’re sorry we can only give you these.” she puts a plastic bag filled with chocopies and other assorted sweets, and she won’t take no from jeno. “so sorry for taking your lunchtime! see you around.”

“thank you, and it’s no problem.” jeno says, getting up from his seat. yoojung and her friend are tiny as he’s standing thisclose to them. “see you guys.”

“are you sure you don’t want oppa’s sign?” donghyuck yells after them, and they giggle, blushing, and mina pinches his waist before walking away, also with a smile, her long, black hair smelling like strawberry.

“ahh, girls~” donghyuck sighs, sitting on the edge of an empty desk next to jeno. “gotta love them.”

“stop making such creepy face.” jaemin clicks his tongue as he stays seated on renjun’s table. he’s glaring at donghyuck and he doesn’t even acknowledge jeno’s presence, even though jeno is sure he’s caught jaemin’s eyes and he’s sent him a small smile.

“kimchi fried rice?” renjun asks, quietly, as if he was waiting for jeno to understand that jaemin isn’t going to change his attitude soon. he’s sitting on jaemin’s seat.

jeno nods, deciding that he’s had enough. he feels like eating chocopie now.

“want some? i can’t finish them all alone.” he asks, taking out a strawberry flavored pocky.

“wanna share this with me?” renjun asks donghyuck, and donghyuck nods. renjun moves to sit in front of him.

jeno sniffs, tearing open a chocopie. he takes a bite, and sees jaemin frowning to nothing in particular.

he blurts out, “hi, nana.”

jaemin spares him a brief glance. “yeah.”

“there’s still a chocolate pudding left, if you want?” jeno keeps his smile, but jaemin shakes his head, turning his back on jeno without a word, and there’s that.

 

 

 

on gym class, jeno’s stretching buddy is sanha. the boys are playing volleyball today, just free-time among themselves since it’s too cold to play outside. the girls are going to jump on a vaulting box at the other corner of the indoor gym.

five minutes into the game, jeno gets smacked right on the face. it isn’t even his turn to play, he’s just chilling on the sideline after explaining about his less than stellar condition to the teacher. the last thing he remembers is sanha screeching next to him and then everything fades to dark.

he wakes up to a thunder-like cheering, the shoes skidding against the hardwood, and a cold towel covering his eyes and nose. it feels refreshing, but his temple is throbbing badly.

someone with black hair is sitting on his line of his vision. their broad back is slumped forward.

“nana?” jeno croaks out a whisper, and all of a sudden jaemin is hissing, digging his nails to jeno’s arms as he helps jeno to sit up.

“yah, what is _wrong_ with you?”

jeno frowns.

“what?” his throat isn’t working as he wants it to be. it’s too dry. his hands are dampened now because he’s clutching the cold towel.

jaemin’s eyes are the size of the moon upon thisclose. he smells clean, like cotton. the pipes of his training pants are folded up until his calves are showing.

he sounds frustrated as he fires out, “why didn’t you dodge the ball? why didn’t you pay attention to the game? why the hell did you sit too close?!”

“i—“ jeno pauses. “i don’t know?”

“ _god!_ ” jaemin curses under his breath, moving his hands gently to cup jeno’s neck. “you’re unbelievable.” he gives jeno a good squeeze before letting go with his bottom lip jutting out, like he’s blaming jeno for making him worried or something.

jeno is still having a hard time to understand what just happened.

at least jaemin is talking in a softer tone now, “are you feeling better? do you need to go to the infirmary? you can stay there until the last period, i will pack your bags for you.”

oh, right. jaemin is the class president. he knows what to do.

lying down in the infirmary bed sounds good.

“can i?” jeno asks, touching his forehead. “do they have aspirin?”

“of course,” jaemin gives jeno a look, “can you walk?”

jeno doesn’t answer. he uses the hardwood as a leverage to stand up, but the world is spinning. when his knees are giving out, jaemin is there, steadying him with a firm hold.

“thanks,” jeno grins, but jaemin just pouts some more.

the gym teacher signs a permission slip for jeno to rest in the infirmary for the rest of the day. he asks jaemin if he needs a help to bring jeno to the second floor but jaemin says he’s fine. with one last cheering from his classmates, jeno is out of the indoor gym with his arms around jaemin’s broad shoulders.

jaemin feels so warm.

“when did you get taller, nana?” jeno asks a random question to avoid the blatant awkward vibe between them, but jaemin rolls his eyes and tells him to shut up. jeno pretends to be shocked by jaemin’s bold answer, and there. there’s the smile that jeno longs to see. the smile that can rival the sun, and it’s right there thanks to jeno’s silly doing. if he knew that it only took him making a fool of himself, he would have done so since jaemin gave him the silent treatment after that day.

what was it again that jeno said?

 _i like your green jacket_ , right? because he really did. that’s why he specifically mentioned the green jacket on one post-its before the drama filming. jaemin had looked so handsome and beautiful wearing it, he just wanted the whole world to see. was it wrong of him? it wasn’t, right? if jaemin is mad because he thinks the green jacket makes him look ugly, well, jeno is ready to tell him otherwise! jaemin couldn’t look ugly even if he tried, or something. jeno deserves the truth.

he asks as they climb the stairs, “why have you been ignoring me, nana?” and jaemin gasps, comically, but he sounds super annoyed when he whines,

“that’s not fair!”

jeno frowns. “ _what?_ ”

instead of explaining his cryptic whining, jaemin just scowls. and maybe it’s jeno’s vision playing tricks on him but is jaemin blushing?

“na—“

“we’re here, stop talking.” jaemin shushes him, straightening his form as they enter the infirmary. the sonsaengnim in charge isn’t there, so jaemin helps jeno to sit down on the farthest bed before filling in the log book. jeno takes off his shoes and socks, and he’s crossing his legs on the bed, waiting for jaemin to come back.

“do you need anything?” jaemin asks, and he actually stomps when jeno doesn’t answer him. “yah!”

jeno raises his eyebrows challengingly. he points at his mouth, makes a zipping gesture, and throws open his palms, shrugging. he tells himself not to crack when jaemin cutely growls to the ceiling; the blush on jaemin’s cheeks are getting more vivid.

“lee jeno, i’m trying to help you here!” jaemin yells.

“you said stop talking,” jeno mocks his classmate, “so i did.”

jaemin bares his teeth. “you’re so infuriating,” he snaps, but there’s no heat behind his voice, just himself needing to keep up with his difficult act. “seriously, do you need anything? oh shoot, aspirin. wait.”

“please.” jeno huffs, rearranging the lone pillow so he can rest his back against the headboard. he watches jaemin bustling about the medicine shelves and can’t help but wonder, _yeah_ , when did jaemin get taller and broader and generally being even more attractive than before?

to be completely honest, when did _jeno_ begin to find his class president attractive anyway?

when did he start to believe that jaemin’s smile can rival the sun?

“hey.”

why him?

“stop staring!”

“ah, sorry.” jeno makes a face and takes the water bottle and the aspirin, dejectedly sighing at the tiny white tablet on his palm. it’s embarrassing, but he can’t swallow such size. he needs some soft aid like banana. or he needs it crushed. jaemin is waiting.

“right.” jaemin turns on his heels and comes back bringing two spoons. he puts the tablet on one spoon and uses the other to crush it. he doesn’t try to get smart with jeno, and jeno is thankful as he swallows the bitter medicine.

jaemin is sitting on the foot of the bed.

“good?”

“heh.”

“do you need anything else?”

“no, i’m fine. thank you so much, nana.”

jaemin’s answer comes in a tight-lipped smile. jeno thinks that’s enough.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. lesson 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
>  \- alsjdjfkjskafdjka so excited for the plot to develop
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \- if you gave this kudos, would you mind leaving a comment? however short and sweet or long and rambling, i'll accept them all
> 
> \- comments are writer's happiness *socrates  
> -[hmu on tumblr](https://marks-hyung.tumblr.com/ask)  
>   
>   
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jeno finds out from class 2-C’s group chat that they’re going to do secret santa again this year. if he were in school right now, he would be sitting on his table enjoying lunch with donghyuck, renjun, and jaemin. probably already making list of what should they get for their assigned classmate for under—jeno checks the group chat again—10,000 won.

but he’s on his way to incheon airport. his flight to hong kong is in two hours and he’s meeting chenle and jisung there for a quick naver x dispatch photo shoot. his schedule is already packed for the next 72 hours. MAMA 2017 closing ceremony in hong kong is supposedly bigger than ever, it’s a really good opportunity to gain more exposure by presenting the best drama OST award with his two younger costars, especially after his TvN drama was a big hit both domestically and internationally. if he types his name in google.com he will get an array of english articles, even some video compilation of his drama and movie roles from his debut until now. his articles on pann are mostly filled with his fans working hard to promote him, the headlines are so witty and fun to read.

“hyung, do you have chewing gum?” jeno asks, not feeling so fresh after drooling in his sleep. the traffic is insane at this time of hour; he binge-watched ‘stranger things’ season 1 on his laptop until two in the morning. his skin is dry and he’s so sleepy but it was so, so worth it.

his manager rummages through his backpack, pulling out a pack of xylitol. jeno takes two and goes back to his phone.

 

HWAITING BEST CLASS 2-C

 

12:29

NaNa : @Lee Jeno you can buy your gift in Hong Kong

NaNa : I mean like unisex stuffs

 

12:30

Mina Bbyong sent a sticker

Kang Minki sent a sticker

King Renjun sent a sticker

Kim Sunwoo sent a sticker

 

12:31

Lee Jeno : good idea hehehe~

 

anyway, jeno is excited. last year he didn’t get to participate in secret santa because he was busy filming a 60-episode family drama. this year, they’re going to draw the names when jeno is back from hong kong. their school will have winter break starting from december 30 to january 7 and the secret santa event will be held right on the 26th.

 

12:33

NaNa : Have fun at MAMA

Nana : Say hi to Chenle n Jisungie

 

12:34

Jung Sara : OMG chenle jisung???

Jung Sara : @Lee Jeno can u take selcas n post them here or just send them to me pleaseplease pleaseeeee

Jung Sooyoung : Pleaseeeee

Cha Soobin : Pleaseeeee <3

 

12:35

Lee Jeno : sure thing I will hehe

Lee Jeno : ive arrived at incheon guys ttyl!

 

12:36

Jung Sara : Bye jeno!!

Jung Sara : Ur the man

Jung Sooyoung : HWAITING

Mina Bbyong sent a sticker

NaNa sent a sticker

DongDongie sent a sticker

 

“jeno-yah?” manager-hyung is turning to face jeno from the front seat, he probably waited until jeno is done smiling to his phone. “make sure you’ve got everything with you,” he continues, “charger, mask, earphones. your vitamins.”

jeno does as he’s told. everything, plus a brand new copy of _harry potter: chamber of secrets_ , is stored in his lightweight backpack.

“where’s the hat?” manager-hyung asks again, and jeno takes the sponsored hat out, putting it on backwards.

“no?” jeno grins at manager-hyung, and at the man’s patient smile he’s wearing it properly just as the minivan halts to a stop. he adjusts the black mask on his face, checks his shoelaces, and shoulders his backpack.

when jeno hops off the minivan, some fansite masters are already waiting for him with their sophisticated cameras. he recognizes a few, and politely bows to them. it’s thursday, they still look so young. sometimes jeno wonders whether they skip their university classes or they just don’t go to any school altogether. he’s thankful, really, he’s just curious sometimes.

he heads out to the check-in counter. manager-hyung tells him that chenle and jisung and naver x dispatch team are already waiting at the departure lounge.

jeno takes out his phone to type in his, chenle, and jisung’s group chat, named after the playful nickname that he got on the day of script-reading together with the younger actors. they really clicked right away, what with chenle and jisung being in the same agency therefore they were the ones who took jeno under their wings. they were a trio in the drama, and spending months filming together really solidified their bonds.

 

JeNoJam SQUAD!

 

12:50

Lee Jeno : im here guys

 

12:51

Park Chenle : hurry hyungie!!!!

Zhong Jisung sent a sticker

 

chenle and jisung rush out to hug him, earning fatherly and motherly smiles from all around them. it’s been a while. they’re also mostly busy with school just like jeno. jeno bows to the naver x dispatch staffs, manager-hyung introducing him to the head writer for their upcoming photo shoot session. the three of them will also have a mini interview to accompany the high definition photos. chenle pushes a glass of frozen chocolate drink with whipped cream and caramel drizzle, jeno’s favorite, as they’re getting ready with makeup provided by the news media’s stylists. they chat about MAMA, and who are their personal favorites. they’re staying at the same hotel, and again, together they will have an exclusive photo shoot with 1st look magazine on the day before MAMA. jeno’s been to hong kong before with his parents, and he can’t wait to explore the city with his cute dongsaengs.

the mini interview goes on smoothly. the photographer is allowing them to pose however they want; each of them will have two individual shots and three group shots for the article. jeno pretends to read the harry potter book for the first individual photo, then smiles to the camera until his eyes disappear. for their group shots, firstly chenle and jisung rest their cute heads on the either side of jeno’s shoulders while jeno scrunches his nose; they cross their arms and make disgusted faces at each other and finally; upon chenle’s suggestion, they act like they’re the coolest teenage actors in south korea with jeno sitting in the middle, leaning his elbows on his knees and staring intensely to the camera and chenle and jisung trying their best to pose like an adult on his left and right, mostly by showing off their jawlines.

when they’re given free time, it’s twenty minutes before they have to board the plane.

their managers are ushering them to the benches by the gate, away from everyone, and as soon as they’re seated, chenle is pulling out his ipad from his cute backpack.

“i’ve got new games,” chenle says, pressing the home button. “’machinarium’. it’s so addictive.”

jeno asks, “what’s it about?”

“puzzle game but has a robotic theme. _like_ _steampunk_.”

“ _steampunk?_ ”

“yeah, it’s awesome! wanna try?”

jeno doesn’t. he still feels a little bit sleepy. chenle coos, resting his head again on jeno’s shoulder as he focuses on the game. jeno lets him, sighing and leaning back against the bench. he checks his phone, but there’s no message or anything. he decides he will send a message to his mom and dad just before boarding the plane. right now he doesn’t feel like reading or playing with his phone and chenle is warm. he snuggles to the younger boy.

jisung comes back from the restroom. he sees jeno’s backpack is opened and takes the book out.

“what are you reading now, hyung?” jisung asks, and he raises an eyebrow when he realizes that the book is written in english. “wow. isn’t it hard to understand english?”

“not if you’re used to it,” jeno answers, humming. “i can teach you, if you want?”

“ _thank you_ ,” jisung says in english, and jeno grins, nodding. _“how are you?”_

_“fine, thank you. are you traveling to hong kong?”_

_“hong kong? yes, yes. what’s your name?”_

_“jeno lee. and you are?”_

_“jisung park.”_

_“like the football player?”_

“eh?” jisung frowns. “ _yes~ football._ wow, that was so hard. phew!” he switches back to korean with an embarrassed giggle. he puts the book back in jeno’s backpack, zipping it off and giving it a light pat. jeno smiles because the small action is so cute. “your pronunciation is really good, jeno-hyung.”

jeno pinches jisung’s cheek and remembers that he has to take selcas for his classmates. sara, soonyoung, and soobin, right? he activates his phone’s camera and nudges jisung to scoot closer to him. he throws one arm around chenle’s neck, squeezing so chenle looks up and sends the camera a smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

there’s this tuned out feeling of discontent at the end of every trip. jeno thinks he gets _that_ because he’s too spoiled. it’s not like he doesn’t like school, but it’s kinda hard to get up in the morning after a trip, especially when it was so amazing, to get ready to school. but then jeno remembers today he gets to see a certain person who sits right in front of him and maybe it’s not so bad.

today, his dad is driving him to school. he will, in fact, for the whole week before the winter break, because jeno doesn’t have any schedule until mid-january next year. jeno’s dad works at a bank, and despite his squeaky clean interior, he’s actually adorable. his ‘dad jokes’ are topnotch, and to be honest jeno likes his dad’s cooking more than his mom’s but don’t tell her that!

they’re chatting about the weather while listening to a talk show on the radio, similar to ‘hello counselor’ on KBS, and today’s topic is about how to read, or at least be aware of, the signs that your teenage children are depressed.

jeno is not, but it doesn’t hurt to confide, “dad, i will tell you if i ever feeling down.”

his dad is gripping the steering wheel tighter. jeno pretends he doesn’t see it; his dad was the one who sent his picture for the milk CF audition ten years ago, thinking that it would be a nice anecdote to tell when jeno grew up and that jeno had been drinking the brand since he was a toddler anyway. and then jeno got casted and chosen, and the rest is history.

“promise?” his dad asks, smiling, running one hand through his neat but unstyled hair.

jeno gets his eyesmile from his dad and he feels his chest is filled with lots of love. “i promise.”

 

 

 

jeno arrives to donghyuck already sitting on his table, headphone over his ears. ah. the post-it can wait.

“good morning,” jeno greets donghyuck, patting his back. donghyuck beams at him, taking off his headphone.

“hi!” donghyuck chirps. “what are the odds, i’m earlier than you!”

“yeah, what’s up?” jeno grins, sitting in the empty seat in front of donghyuck.

donghyuck tilts his head and asks in a serious tone, “listen, wanna go to the cafeteria? i’m craving cream bread so bad but the convenience store just outside the gate hasn’t stocked it yet.”

cream bread sounds good. jeno hasn’t had some for a while either.

the cafeteria is not crowded, but some tables are filled with students having their breakfast or just snacking. jeno gets stared at by a group of freshmen, and their giggling is so loud to be discreet. donghyuck is giggling as well as he pays for their breads—he also buys one for renjun and jaemin each—not minding jeno’s protest. he lets jeno hold all the breads though, it’s the least that jeno can do.

“does it ever get old?” donghyuck whispers, ripping off the plastic to conceal his question.

jeno grins, shaking his head. he bows to the group of freshmen and they’re practically swooning in their uniform. donghyuck laughs until his head is thrown back.

it’s nice walking down the corridor back to their class on the second floor. it’s cold today.

renjun and jaemin are huddling up on renjun’s seat; renjun explaining a math problem to jaemin.

“hi guys,” jeno greets them, putting the breads on the table. “these are from donghyuck.”

when jaemin meets his eyes, jeno’s heart skips a beat. it hurts, like someone is squeezing jeno’s heart, _hard_ , but jaemin looks so beautiful today. his black hair is a mess and jeno can see a bit of his forehead. it’s automatic, the smile that he gives jaemin, and he’s smiling even wider when there’s a dust of pink coloring jaemin’s cheeks.

renjun clears his throat, but he’s not being obnoxious about it.

“hi, jeno, what’s good?” renjun salutes him, and there’s some teasing on the curl of his lips. donghyuck is snickering from somewhere before heading off to talk to sanha and minki.

jeno doesn’t want to think about what renjun could be implying. he says, “i’ve got hong kong snacks for everyone.”

renjun nods, giving him a thumbs up. “save it for lunch time.”

“is this from donghyuck?” jaemin asks in a soft voice, getting up and gathering his math notebook and the bread. jeno hums, and jaemin sniffs. “anyway, how was MAMA?”

“very grand,” jeno takes a bite, savoring the sweet taste. it’s really been a while. “the fans cheering for their idols sounded like a million bees buzzing. out of this world.”

“how about the idols? are they cool?” jaemin asks, putting the bread in his bag, probably not hungry. he crosses his legs and arms, and jeno is glad that jaemin is talking to him again. hurriedly, jeno goes to sit on his seat because he doesn’t want their moment to break or something if he doesn’t keep up with the nice vibe going on between them.

“they’re really friendly,” jeno replies, “their dances are complicated and powerful.”

“who was the coolest?”

“exo. wanna one was cool, too.”

“how about monsta x? i really like their new song.”

“oh! their stage was intense.”

jaemin smirks, “did you score any girl group’s number?”

jeno makes a face that can be translated into anything. he did get stopped by older members of various girl groups because their maknaes wanted to greet jeno in person; the maknaes were all mostly hiding behind their older members, not even meeting jeno’s eyes, and chenle and jisung were actively pushing jeno to take photos with them.

“they’re cute,” jeno says, choosing the safest answer, leaving his statement at that without further explanation.

jaemin’s smirk turns shy. he ducks his head and his black hair falls down to his forehead in a slow motion.

jeno doesn’t know what to do.

“hey, uh,” jaemin starts, resting one elbow on jeno’s desk. jeno leans back against his chair because it’s too much; jaemin is too beautiful. his eyes are the size of the moon and he still smells so good, like cotton. jeno can feel the shift of mood in the air; something is going to happen any second now.

“we’re going to draw names for secret santa later today,” jaemin continues, “if we don’t have homework tomorrow, me, donghyuck, and renjun are thinking to go to hongdae to buy the gifts.”

“ah, that’d be fun.” jeno tries to hide his frown.

“will you come? if you’re not busy.” jaemin adds, but then he snaps his fingers. “no, wait. did you buy the gift at hong kong already? like i suggested?”

“i didn’t have the time,” jeno smiles, relieved. he won’t say no to hanging out with his friends. “let’s go, i’m free. i don’t have schedules until next year.”

 

 

 

it’s monday, but it doesn’t matter because it’s hongdae. they arrive just in time before dinner, and so university students and office workers are all bustling in the street.

jeno has his favorite black supreme hoodie that he dons over the glaring yellow blazer of seoul gangseo high. he’s also wearing his black mask, and the hood is up covering his golden brown hair. it got retouched for MAMA, but jeno doesn’t plan to keep the color any longer. he’s not wearing any makeup today but that’s the least of his concern, he just wants to enjoy a good time with his friends.

he gets assigned as mina’s secret santa, by the way. that’s pretty easy since mina is a cool girl. jeno is thinking about getting her a cute yearly planner, and if the price is right, he will buy some cute stickers for decorations.

“i didn’t think it’d be this cold, goddamn,” donghyuck grumbles, his hands are burrowed deep in the pockets of his coat. they agreed to have burger king first before roaming around. “where’s burger king?!”

“relax, it’s over there,” renjun says, throwing his arm to a random direction. he’s also wearing a mask with a grinning, obnoxious white teeth printed over the black cotton. for a small build seventeen-year-old, renjun’s love for anything that’s kinda twisted is pretty much well-known among them.

donghyuck and renjun are crossing the street, a step ahead. jeno sees the delivery motorcycle coming their way but jaemin doesn’t, eyes glued to his phone, and jeno pulls at the strap of jaemin’s postman bag, hard, causing jaemin to stumble back, hitting his chest. jeno keeps one hand on jaemin’s elbow, preventing the phone from slipping out from jaemin’s grip. it all happens so fast that jeno can only nod when jaemin thanks him.

the crowd murmurs around them, but they disperse as soon as they’re sure that both boys are alright.

“gosh,” jaemin angrily unzips his postman bag and throws his phone there. he looks upset. “i’m so stupid. seriously, thank you so much, jeno-yah.”

an invincible hand is squeezing jeno’s heart again at the sight.

he pulls down his black mask a little so he can be heard, “you’re not stupid, it’s okay.” and he blinks, _freezes_ , when jaemin takes his hand, their palms are the same size, tightening his hold, pulling him to get inside burger king. jaemin acts like nothing happened when renjun sees them; easily letting go, pushing his hands into the pockets of his slacks and citing his order while jeno still needs a moment to process what had happened.

jeno doesn’t even remember what he got when they’re seated at the farthest table by the window.

jaemin is sitting next to him.

their knees are knocking against each other.

donghyuck is urgently whispering something about his best friend, the senior mark lee, who’s on a date with someone sitting at the other side of the room. he gives renjun his phone and tells him to take a photo, because technically renjun is the closest. the quality is so bad because renjun has to zoom in to the max, but it’s enough for donghyuck to cackle like a madman.

jaemin is grinning.

jeno wants to kiss him.

“hey,” jaemin turns to look at him and jeno jumps on his seat. “your burger’s getting cold.” jaemin smiles like he knows something jeno doesn’t, and it’s quite unnerving, to say the least.

jeno robotically unwraps his whopper and after taking the first bite, he looks out the huge window. the sky is getting darker. hongdae is alive with fluorescent lights.

“oh shit he saw me,” donghyuck snickers, probably almost choking on his fries, and jeno follows renjun and jaemin to greet mark-hyung.

mark-hyung is a senior whom everybody knows. jeno has met a lot of people of different backgrounds thanks to his job, but really mark-hyung is the only boy around his age that he respects so much. the senior is greeting them back in a friendly yet somehow cute way, and while he exchanges banter with donghyuck, jeno takes a glance at his… boyfriend?—the legendary hyung from seoul gangseo science who dared to take the school’s crown prince to prom, who’s currently staring at mark-hyung’s back with such obvious fondness. the hyung smiles when he catches jeno staring, and jeno grins.

helplessly.

jeno has had girlfriends before. he dated fellow child actresses, laying low, his costars that he adored and showered with what he thought enough attention and small gifts. they were all so sweet to him. he’s pretty sure he liked them. jaemin? jaemin is new. not only he’s a boy, he’s also someone who might not appreciate small gifts like jeno would give to his ex-girlfriends. the post-its are something that he had read from an american site, because it said handwritten stuffs are more romantic and thoughtful. jeno likes jaemin since the start of the semester, _months_ , but more often than not, he doesn’t know what to do. this is the first time that he wishes to kiss jaemin, and maybe a pinch of darkness that resides in the corner of his heart is envy, because he doubts that he will be brave like that legendary seoul gangseo science hyung.

“mark-hyung, where are you going after this?”

“i’m not telling!”

donghyuck scoffs, muttering about mark-hyung’s older brother that gets mark-hyung whimpering like a kicked puppy. donghyuck cheers, explaining that if mark-hyung treats him burger king’s ice cream he will shut up. renjun and jaemin laugh, clapping like seals, and mark-hyung asks if they also want ice cream. they politely decline the offer, and when donghyuck and mark go downstairs to buy the ice cream, renjun goes to the restroom.

jaemin, nonchalantly, mumbles, “you know, lee PD contacted me.”

“what did he say?” jeno puts down his half-eaten whopper, shifting to face jaemin, who looks like he’s either embarrassed/excited or excited/scared.

jaemin bites his bottom lip.

“he wanted me to have a camera test this friday and, like,” he pauses, shyly glances at jeno from behind his eyelashes, “uh, will you come with me? please?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     


	3. lesson 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
>  * THINGS ARE PROGRESSING im essited  
> * god i lov LOV writing both jeno and jaemin and everyone else
> 
> * if u already gave kudos would u mind leaving comments? they always made my day, and i always reply U・ᴥ・U  
> * thank you n enjoy asdjfakskfa  
>    
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

19:41

Lee Jeno : Nana I was tHinking

Lee Jeno : Youre goin to hv a camera test this Friday right.?

Lee Jeno : Do youw Ant to try getting used to be filmed first?

 

19:42

Lee Jeno : So like, you can get used to have it around n will be more natural in the long run

 

20:01

NaNa : Hi! So sorry it was my turn to wash the dishes tonight anw

NaNa : That’s actually a good idea!

NaNa : What do you have in mind?

 

20:02

Lee Jeno : ok n_n

Lee Jeno : I could bring my camera and I’ll just film you during lunch

Lee Jeno : Just you doing anything

 

20:03

Lee Jeno : Talking, eating, walking

 

20:05

NaNa : That seems fun

NaNa sent a sticker

NaNa : Oh my God wait I just got something!

 

20:06

NaNa : If you still have your old drama or movie script

NaNa : If u don’t minD may I borrow n we can act it out like

NaNa : I mean if u don’t mind

 

20:07

Lee Jeno : No ofc I will bring some

Lee Jeno : somehow im excited lol

 

20:08

NaNa : Me too omg thanks Jeno!!

 

20:08

Lee Jeno : I hope you’ll have fun

Lee Jeno : see you tmrw Nana

 

20:10

NaNa : You’re the best! Goodnight Jeno-yah~

 

* * *

 

jeno is aware that he’s not being original right now. he’s borrowing the endearing stuff his fans like to say to him every so often, but seriously, he’s at a loss of words.

let alone at being poetic;

jaemin looks crazy good from behind the camera (even though he’s currently frowning at jeno).

“hey, say something.” jaemin is reaching one arm out as if he’s going to grab the camera from jeno’s hand, and jeno squeaks.

“sorry!” he grins, not missing the way jaemin’s adam apple moves as jaemin laughs at him.

god, jeno’s heart _hurts_.

“other than that, please.” jaemin tuts, ducking his head to concentrate on his lunchbox again. the weather is cold. in order to conduct their little project without having to face the embarrassment from classmates and the teasing from donghyuck—not renjun, because he understands—they are eating lunch at the deserted top floor, right by the door that leads to the north wing’s rooftop. the hard floor is kinda dusty, but at least it’s still warm.

from behind the camera, jeno understands that jaemin has such a beautiful side profile, somehow delicate with the smooth slope of his nose and his equally smooth jawline, yet handsome nonetheless. jeno can’t help but to notice jaemin’s ear, which is just as beautiful as everything else that makes him the class president with a smile that can rival the sun.

not even taking notice that he’s practically gushing, jeno says, “you look amazing, nana, i’m glad.”

well. maybe it’s jeno’s foolish teenage love talking, but seriously, if only he could be the only one to witness such sight; the way the muscles around jaemin’s mouth is stretching to form a smile that is just so breathtaking—something that he knows a visionary like lee PD would love to immortalize—and the way his big, big eyes are lighted up when he’s looking straight to the camera to ask,

“you’re glad? and why’s that?”

jeno is in love. he’s so in love that he hides behind a nonchalant shrug, causing jaemin to pout and frown at him, hurting his heart again because those little things including jaemin’s vast collection of micro expressions—they keep on reminding jeno of how much he loves jaemin.

he’s hurting in a good way, though, so there’s no need to worry. he likes it like this; when his heart is hurting it’s sending a pleasant shiver through his veins, making his fingertips tingle. the last time he had felt it was years ago when he witnessed his dad quietly surprising his mom with a birthday present and how then they hugged tightly, their eyes closed; his dad sighing in contentment and his mom looking like she could do _anything_ with her husband by her side. jeno had smiled, wide and proud at only ten years old, though he didn’t understand what being in love felt like but he knew he was happy for his mom and dad.

now that he’s experiencing the feeling firsthand, he doesn’t think there were ever happier days when he wasn’t in love with jaemin.

“yah,” jaemin whines, biting the end of his chopsticks, breaking off jeno’s wandering, happy thought. “answer me.”

it’s automatic when he admits, “i’m glad because you’re you.” and jaemin might be scoffing, but jeno’s camera is in 4K mode and nothing gets past the crystal clear quality, certainly not the slight blush blossoming on jaemin’s cheek.

and that one ear that’s visible.

“hey,” jeno mumbles, almost inaudibly, “nana.” he doesn’t know what he wants to do and when jaemin just tilts his head, busily slicing the last piece of chicken katsu into two, he resorts to the basic of every audition he’s been to.

“let’s introduce yourself.”

jaemin pauses.

“right now?”

“yeah.”

“what should i say?”

“the usual,” jeno answers, adjusting the angle of the camera. he shifts it a little bit to the left, telling jaemin to shift as well in order to be filmed from the front. the mini tripod was a good idea because jeno needs to eat his lunch, too. his favorite kimchi fried rice is getting cold, he knows, but it’s alright.

“like?” jaemin inquiries, smiling, but looking like he’s so done with jeno’s unhelpful answer. it’s another of the little things that made jeno fall; he loves it that jaemin never sugarcoats both his words or action. some people do so just because jeno is a celebrity it can be suffocating but jaemin, donghyuck, renjun, and the rest of class 2-C, they have always been treating jeno like he’s an ordinary high school sophomore. they’re really the best friends to have to go through high school years, and jeno is thankful.

“sorry,” he says, picking up his own lunchbox to his lap. “you know like, your name, age, hobby. favorite movie, actor, and tell them you’re there because you acted as a cameo in lee PD’s ‘go!’ drama.”

“can i tell them lee PD found me, uh,” jaemin makes a quotation mark with both hands, “a ‘natural’?” he asks, quietly, clearly feeling weirded out that he has to say it with his own mouth.

“you really are,” jeno agrees, easily, and if only he’s not focusing on picking out bean sprouts he could have seen the pink flush decorating jaemin’s face and neck right now.

jaemin clicks his tongue and speaks in a cute, accusing tone, “who taught you to be this smooth?”

jeno chuckles. he doesn’t respond until he’s satisfied with the bean sprouts taken out of his precious kimchi fried rice. he takes a spoonful and holds the spoon in the air to say, “you’ve been friends with donghyuckkie for so long, he’s on a different level. but i’m actually always this smooth.”

jaemin snorts, clearly not believing jeno’s self-proclaimed smooth persona.

“you should see renjun in action, he’s the _worst_ ,” he chirps in, “dongsookkie is nothing.”

“really?” jeno munches on his long-awaited kimchi fried rice. wow, apparently he’s so hungry he shoves the second spoonful just seconds later.

“yeah, he’s such a player.” jaemin shakes his head in mock disgust and it’s perfectly captured in jeno’s camera. “did you know when we were in middle high, he had five girlfriends? one he practically stole from our star basketball player?”

 

* * *

 

“are we going to be left out again today?”

donghyuck, jeno has learned, is quite a bit of a drama queen. jaemin just arrived, hasn’t even taken off his coat when donghyuck asked the question with most definitely shade in his words. renjun is smiling on the sidelines like he knows the secret of the universe, crossing his legs and enjoying a bottle of banana milk. he looks so smug with himself that jeno, who is also on the sidelines, is feeling ridiculously paranoid; _what if renjun can read minds?_ what if he found out that yes, jeno stayed up late last night because he kept replaying the fifteen minutes’ footage of jaemin doing absolutely nothing in his laptop. oh god he shouldn’t have thought so because what if renjun can read minds?!

“i said, good morning, lee jeno.”

it’s jaemin. he’s staring intensely at jeno, and it’s another thing that jeno finds hurting his heart in a good way; jaemin hates it when he’s being ignored. he can be demanding at times, probably because he’s been the class president since middle school, but he’s also understanding. it’s adorable. it’s him.

jeno smiles. “good morning, nana.”

jaemin nods, satisfied, and then he continues to argue with donghyuck.

jeno locks eyes with renjun, who wriggles his eyebrows rather obnoxiously.

jeno has to grin dumbly, or else renjun might read his mind. he sweeps his eyes to the side and finds jaemin still holding onto today’s bright pink post-it with his left hand’s _i hope you’ll have a good day today, nana_ scribbling.

ah, it hurts.

it hurts in a good way because he knows jaemin keeps the post-its in a hand-sewn black pocket. the pocket is getting fat with the growing amount of jeno’s boring notes. what should jeno do next? confessing might not be a good idea.

“hey,” jaemin flicks jeno’s forehead gently. his hand cream smells great, like the bakery. “you’re spacing out.”

jeno blinks. “sorry. did you say something?”

jaemin hums. “we’re going on a cram school tour later. you’re welcome to join us.”

right. they will be senior next year. getting into the best cram school is a must, which isn’t easy in the first place because usually third year students have to take a test just to enroll in their chosen place.

jeno tells himself the reason he says _yes, i’d like to come along,_ is because he really needs to start gathering information about cram schools, obviously not because he just wants to hang out with jaemin for a bit longer.

(renjun’s cryptic smirk begs to differ.)

 

* * *

 

jeno is late today, he doesn’t get to write a post-it for jaemin because literally everyone is already on their seats, either copying homework or gossiping. jaemin gives him a blinding smile when jeno sits down on his seat at the farthest corner of the class.

jeno grins back, the dreadful worry at the back of his head is already forgotten. he hopes his dad won’t be stuck in another traffic jam.

“want some?” jaemin is offering a box of whole wheat sandwich to jeno. “why aren’t you unpacking?”

“i was just thinking,” jeno chuckles, shrugging off his backpack robotically.

“i could tell,” jaemin smiles, “please have some. it’s peanut butter and jelly sandwich.”

“thanks, nana.” jeno takes one, clearing his throat before taking a bite. “what—“

“boys, sorry to interrupt.”

that’s mina, standing by jaemin’s side, looking cute with a big question mark on her expression. jeno smiles at her and jaemin offers her the sandwich but she declines politely. from his peripheral vision, jeno knows that donghyuck, who’s got earphones on, is listening, because he’s stopped jamming to whatever it is playing.

mina asks, “tell me again what should we do with our secret gift for secret santa next week?”

jaemin opens his mouth. closes it again. “didn’t i post the instruction in our group chat?”

mina shakes her head, crossing her arms. her nails are pastel colored today; green, orange, and pink. her long, black hair is in a very cool braid, like a scorpion’s tail. by now, donghyuck is just blatantly staring at her.

jeno has to suppress his laugh because renjun is casually recording donghyuck in his phone, probably for a blackmail material.

jaemin apologizes to mina and she shrugs, patting his arm. jaemin gets to the front of the class, clapping his hands to get everyone’s attention. some of the boys are shouting at each other to be quiet, and jaemin shoots them finger hearts.

jeno shoves the rest of the sandwich into his mouth. hurriedly, he fumbles with his camera, fully charged and ready to help jaemin getting used to it for friday. he activates the recording mode, zooming in on jaemin’s figure standing tall with the green board as a background. he looks so fresh today in their school’s iconic yellow blazer.

“everyone! next tuesday is the long-awaited secret santa event,” jaemin starts with a wave of his hand.

the class echoes, “yeeeeeeeeesss, nanaaaaa!”

“now, let’s make sure that your secret gift is wrapped in plain white paper. i’ll repeat, _plain white paper_ ,” he pauses for a dramatic purpose, “so here’s what we’re gonna do. you can put your secret gift in a huge plastic bag by miss choi’s desk on tuesday. we will hold the secret santa during lunch right here. miss choi told me that she’s going to treat us pizza!”

everyone is going wild. even though jeno didn’t participate last year, he knew that his classmates got limitless supply of choco pie for their first secret santa event. look at the superb upgrade!

“i’ll bring cola and sprite. if anyone wants to pitch in just let me know and i’ll make a list,” jaemin says, and the whole class makes a collective impressed sound. jeno turns _soft_ at jaemin pretending to be humble about his awesomeness. it’s all recorded in his camera.

“i guess that’s all? any question?” jaemin asks. no one says anything. “no? good. at ease, class 2-C!” he throws his arms to the air and the class erupts in a loud cheer, followed by the first period bell.

 

 

 

“did you talk to your parents about our cram school tour?” jaemin asks, flipping through the next page of jeno’s last year ‘that winter, the wind blows’ movie script.

they had fun yesterday, eating jajjangmyun at renjun’s favorite chinese restaurant and taking a lot of selca in jeno’s phone just because. the cram schools were quite intimidating, but jaemin led the right questions that should be asked. they got a lot of brochures. jeno’s mom was so surprised by his active approach towards his future education and jeno wanted to say that’s only because he’s following the boy he’s in love with. but he didn’t. a white lie is alright once in a while; he can ease one of his mom’s worries about him by not admitting that he was just tagging along. he got reminded of how important education really is for both himself and his parents. he’s not going to take drama roles next year anyway, might as well trying his best to get into the most prestigious cram school.

“she was pleasantly surprised,” jeno says, licking the spicy mayonnaise off his chopstick. “she’s going to ask her colleagues at work for cram school recommendation.”

“yeah my mom’s doing that too.” jaemin nods, eyes never leaving the page. he mumbles, “i saw this at the cinema.”

“you did?” jeno doesn’t even care if he sounds way too obvious with how pleasantly surprised he is. he sounds just like his mom last night.

jaemin drinks from his black tupperware. “you nailed it. i think i cried when your actor dad told your family he had cancer?”

“that was hard.”

“you nailed it.”

“thanks, nana.”

“aww!” jaemin exclaims in that low baritone, his smile is so bright and beautiful. “how do you know which part is yours? i get that you got your character’s name on top of every dialogue, but this isn’t easy to read.”

“scripts can be very confusing,” jeno says, “usually we will get a ‘clean version’ of the script, like, it’s formatted like a conventional novel. that way we can understand the whole plot better.”

“so how do you do this, really? you must have taken acting lesson.”

“still am.”

jaemin does a slow clap.

“the rest is just about having wild imagination and relaxing your face muscles,” jeno continues, beaming, not minding that jaemin was being playful with him. “and… oh! intonation! you have to control your intonation.”

“have you ever acted outside any of your roles, lee jeno?”

“ha.”

“are you acting right now?”

“guess.”

jaemin squints his pretty eyes. he leans forward until there’s a good mere centimeter between their noses, and jeno holds his breath. they’re back having lunch at the deserted top floor, right by the door that leads to the north wing’s rooftop, after jaemin made sure that donghyuck wasn’t going to make any shade about it. today’s menu is pork cutlet with spicy mayonnaise, salted spinach, and cherry tomatoes. mom packed a slice of carrot cake for dessert.

jaemin’s lips are slicked. jeno wants to have taste.

“you’re pretty transparent, you know?” jaemin decides to have mercy on jeno’s heart as he pulls back, shrugging, going back to eat his classic doshirak.

“what does it mean?” jeno asks, breathlessly, and he covers it up with a loud cough. “sorry.”

“it means _good_.” jaemin is laughing _at_ him. “don’t worry.”

 

* * *

 

today is the day. lee PD uses kakaotalk free call to talk to him during lunch, not beating around the bush to ask about jaemin’s well-being. jeno laughs, _loud_ , basically shocking some of his classmates who are eating lunch in their respective tables, and donghyuck and renjun are doubling over like jeno is the comedy king or something.

jaemin?

jaemin just rolls his eyes and curls his pretty top lip into a cute snarl, but when his eyes meet with jeno’s, he tilts his head and gives jeno his prettiest smile.

jeno’s heart hurts.

“yes, PD-nim, i will go with nana today, i promised him already. what? _nana_. it’s his nickname.” jeno nods at jaemin who’s pointing at himself, eyebrows raised. “i know, i know. he’s been practicing. aw, come on, PD-nim, give me a hint!”

“if i didn’t know any better, i’d say jeno would make a good businessman,” donghyuck comments in a stage whisper. “the more you know.”

“now if only he made use of his communication talent for a certain matter…” renjun sighs, staring off the classroom’s roof for a second before going back to his lunchbox.

jeno pauses as jaemin flinging attacks renjun with half-hearted pinches. he’s pretty sure he _gets_ what renjun just said, but he tells himself he’s not going to dwell on it. the tips of jaemin’s beautiful ears are reddening.

jaemin is still huffing when lee pd ends the call.

“we’re going to gangnam,” jeno says, putting his phone in his backpack.

jaemin nods. he glares at donghyuck and renjun who are ready to make a witty remark, and jeno ducks his head because his grin is way too wide.

“are you nervous?” donghyuck asks, toning down his obnoxiousness. his lunch is almost finished.

“a little.”

“what did you learn from jeno’s private acting lesson?”

“why does it sound dirty?”

“huang renjun!”

“it does!” jeno is chuckling, much to everyone’s surprise. “i just filmed him a lot so nana can get used to the camera in his face. camera test is just like when you take mugshot? you know like in american movies when the criminal is captured? but you’re being filmed the whole time casting director asking you questions.”

“will they ask nana to act right away?” renjun asks, stabbing the straw into his favorite banana milk.

“yeah.”

“whoa.”

“sooooo did PD-nim give you a hint for nana’s casting today?” donghyuck inquires, looking excited and curious.

jeno smiles. “it’s for his upcoming indie movie, it’s about coming of age, and it’s going to be low-budget.”

“that’s all?”

“hm,” jeno scratches his neck, “he prefers to cast non big names teen actors, or like, rookies to act in this one. said he wants everyone to act without burden, also the reason why making an indie movie is his favorite pastime.”

donghyuck scoffs but without malice, “says someone who’s got a cult following for his indie movies.”

jeno snaps his fingers. “exactly.”

“why didn’t he cast you?” renjun asks again. “sorry, nana.”

“what the hell,” jaemin giggles, shoving renjun’s narrow shoulders. “i’ve got nothing to lose.”

“that’s true.” renjun makes a finger-heart for jaemin, who flicks it away. “moving on.”

“oh,” jeno says, putting the lid of his lunchbox. he’s finished the omurice with octopus sausages and kimchi. “i dunno, honestly. but you saw him, right? he was smitten by nana the last time.”

“yaaasssss,” donghyuck whoops and yells in english, “ _let’s get it_ , nana!”

jaemin rolls his eyes, but his smile is shy.

jeno hopes he will have fun later.

 

 

 

they take the subway to gangnam. the rush hour means standing close and squished against each other. everyone is quiet, tired faces looking down at their phones or dozing off in the seats. both jeno and jaemin are wearing coats and masks. jaemin’s back feels warm as jeno is shoved even closer to him when the train whooshes past the next station. jeno has one hand holding onto the ring handle and the other inside his coat’s pocket. he can smell jaemin’s shampoo—something fresh yet nondescript—and he can sniff the same scent just like jaemin’s hand cream from jaemin’s fragile looking nape. he smells so good but jeno has to turn his head away or else he will look like a creep.

he hopes jaemin won’t feel the thunder from his heart, pounding against his ribcage that is currently pressed to jaemin’s back. jeno would like to thank god for jaemin’s liking towards postman bag.

“jeno-yah,” jaemin whispers, craning his neck. “are you alright?”

jeno smiles. “yeah.”

they get off at gangnam station and they only have to walk for ten minutes to get to the designated studio. jeno had been there a couple of times before, he knows the area quite well. there’s a 7-11 near the building, and they still have plenty of time. he asks jaemin if he wants to drink something to calm his nerves, and jaemin says he could use a bottled of premium quality matcha that he only buys when he gets the test score he aimed for. jeno teases him then that means you buy that _a lot_ and jaemin shushes him.

they decide to sit down on the tall stools inside 7-11 while enjoying their drinks. twice, boys their age are seen entering the convenience store, heading from the direction where the building is located. jaemin is quiet all the while, and jeno’s communication skill is alright, but renjun is wrong. he tries his best not to disturb jaemin’s peace by staying still; he even manages to regulate his breathing.

“lee jeno.”

jeno jumps at jaemin’s very sudden, very desperate whimper. he looks at jaemin who’s looking at him, and jaemin says, so softly jeno is not sure he hears it right,

“can you give me a hug?”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
>    
> [⊂(￣(ｴ)￣)⊃ if u wanna scream with me bc nana is not being a tsundere anymore ⊂(￣(ｴ)￣)⊃](https://marks-hyung.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 


	4. lesson 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * happy birthday, jeno, you've always been a BANA even way before b1a4 was formed LMAO  
> * i'm actually currently emo bc b1a4, my ult, might not probably renew their contracts after 7 years  
> * can i get 10 comments? it will cheer me up lol  
> * ANYWAY
> 
> * i promise you will crave for more at the end of this chapter  
> * did u think jaemin is the confident gay?  
> * tHiNk aGaiN
> 
> * kudos, comments, linking this fic to twitter (bc i don't hv one) are encouraged and welcomed  
> * like please there are 100 subscribers of this fic where r u gays at help a writer out
> 
> "comments are a writer's source of strength." - plato
> 
> * [yELL at me on tumblr](https://ted-hyung.tumblr.com/ask)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Please find a quick summary of Lee Jeno’s exciting days from December 26 to December 31 below.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Tuesday, December 26**

For Secret Santa, Jeno gets a black pouch big enough to put his phone in it. The stitching is neat even though it’s clearly handmade, and the molded plastic zipper is also colored in black. His roll call number and initial are embroidered at the center bottom with shiny grey thread. There’s a pink colored post-it note inside that says,

_I hope you’ll have a good day, Lee Jeno_

 

At lunchtime on the same day, Jaemin keeps on giving him a sideway glance accompanied by the ever constant curl of his pretty smile. It’s as if he can read Jeno’s mind but decide not to do anything about it. Like a challenge. Jeno is pretty sure he’s up for it.

When they both are staying behind after the final bell rang, Jaemin comments, nonchalantly,

“You’re quiet today.”

Jeno is glad Jaemin is still busy putting in his notebooks and pencil case to his postman bag because he can’t help grinning for a split second. The last of their classmates are finally done pulling up their chairs to the desk, bidding goodbyes to them.

Of course Jeno is even quieter than usual.

He’s been thinking.

“Yeah,” Jeno answers, clearing his throat. “Just having a good day.”

“Ha,” Jaemin huffs, “good for you.”

They’re on cleaning duty together today. A very rare occurrence because of Jeno’s history of absence, and for the past two years of being classmates, Jeno has never been paired up together with Jaemin, who’s in charge to make the pairing. Not that Jeno is complaining, obviously.

Jaemin will handle the front rows and Jeno the back rows. They spend exactly half an hour sweeping and mopping the floor, cleaning the windows with damp cloths, and sorting the waste. Jaemin says he feels like watching the new Cha Taehyun blockbuster movie that’s currently playing and asks, maybe if Jeno is not busy, _do you want to watch it with me?_ And Jeno is thisclose to ask back, _will Renjun and Donghyuck come?_ —but who is he kidding, they’re not here.

They take the bus to COEX Mall. Jeno is wearing his usual get go; black puffer jacket that falls to his knees, a black hoodie to conceal the glaring yellow blazer of seoul gangseo with the hood up to cover his golden brown hair, and a black mask. Jaemin is wearing the same attire, only he’s covering his lower face and neck with a big scarf the color of Jeno’s hair.

Jaemin takes the window seat. Their puffer jackets are making it difficult to sit comfortably, there’s a small distance created by the padding, but neither is saying anything when their knees are pressed against each other and their idle pinkies are conveniently touching for the whole thirty minutes ride.

In fact, they don’t talk that much even when:

  * Jeno pays for the tickets, a big bucket of buttered popcorn for sharing, and two tall cups of Coca Cola despite Jaemin’s strong protest
  * Their knees are pressed close again during the movie
  * Jaemin takes one look at Jeno’s face as the lights in the theater are switched on, and reaches one gentle thumb to swipe something off the upper left corner of Jeno’s lips
  * Jeno buys a piece of red beans bun and shares half of it with Jaemin
  * Jeno ignores his bus, twice, just so he can spend longer time with Jaemin until Jaemin’s bus arrived



 

 

* * *

 

 

**Wednesday, December 27**

Jeno doesn’t usually give Wednesdays a lot of thought. It’s just a day stuck in the middle. A reminder that weekend is still 48-hours plus some away. Except last night, Jaemin gave him an old-school love emoji, and Jeno thinks his Wednesday has never been this blessed before.

 

2017-12-26

21:39

NaNa : Thanks for today, Jeno-yah

NaNa : I had a good day as well

NaNa : <3

 

Jeno sings in the shower and skips like he’s at a lush green meadow in springtime when he comes down for breakfast. His mom and dad are sharing a look, and Jeno doesn’t even whine when his mom plants a big smooch on his cheek just before she is dropped at the subway station.

“Someone’s in a good mood~” his dad sing-songs, changing the radio channel to something more upbeat. A popular pop song is playing next.

Jeno smiles, showing his phone to his dad at the red light.

“What do you think about him?” he asks.

Jeno’s dad hums as he takes in the five seconds video of Jeno calling Jaemin’s name and Jaemin turning his face to look at Jeno, then to the camera lens, and back to Jeno with _the_ smile that can rival the sun.

“That’s a very, very beautiful smile,” the man says, nodding repeatedly. “Who is he?”

“My class president,” Jeno looks at his phone again, plays the video again, and says, out loud, for the first time ever, “I really like him.”

“Ah,” his dad doesn’t even need to pause to give a neutral reaction. “Who wouldn’t?”

“I know, right?” Jeno knows what he’s doing and he knows he’s doing it right. He doesn’t feel nervous at all. He can’t stop smiling either.

“Does your class president know?” his dad asks, softly, like he doesn’t want Jeno to take his question wrongly if he voices it out any other way. “What’s his name?”

Jeno nods, once. “Na Jaemin, but he only responds to ‘Nana’, his nickname. And I think he knows my feeling.”

“You think? You haven’t confessed or whatisit yet to him?”

“I have dropped hints. Nana seems to find my hints alright.”

“Just alright?” his dad asks again with a teasing tone this time, probably influenced by Jeno’s radiating confidence.

Jeno grins, “I’ll tell him soon, dad, I hope it’s going to be okay.”

“I’m sure it’s going to be super duper,” his dad laughs, clapping one heavy hand on Jeno’s shoulder. “Dad will be rooting for you!”

In English class, Miss Choi appoints Jeno to read a poem by Byron titled ‘She Walks in Beauty’, because that’s what Jeno does whenever he’s not absent from her class.

Jeno stands up amidst the cheering from his classmates, and he starts reading when Jaemin throws him a brief but still the prettiest smile,

 

“ _He_ walks in Beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies;

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meet in his aspect and his eyes:

Thus mellowed to that tender light

Which Heaven to gaudy day denies.

 

The smiles that win, the tints that glow,

But tell of days in goodness spent,

A mind at peace with all below,

A heart whose love is innocent.”

 

Miss Choi, and everyone else with a basic pronoun understanding, is clearly taken aback for a heartbeat or two after Jeno ended his reading. Miss Choi is smiling albeit in confusion, and starts clapping by herself.

“Wonderful improvisation, Jeno-yah, everyone, give Jeno a big applause!”

And everyone does. Renjun has his mouth opened in a wide grin, looking proud and in wonder as he sits sideway on his chair. On the row next to Jeno, Donghyuck is straight up whooping, giving him a standing ovation.

Jaemin?

Jeno can’t see his reaction because he’s sitting behind him, but he knows enough from the way Renjun’s wide grin turns into a leer the moment Renjun lays his eyes on Jaemin.

(And from the reddening of Jaemin’s ears.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Thursday, December 28**

“You guys got any plan for New Year’s Eve?”

Renjun sniffs, he’s caught flu and his lunch consists of lots of boiled veggies and he bought extra hot tofu soup from the cafeteria. His voice is barely there when he answers, “I’m going to Jeju-do with my family and my cousin.”

“You should lie down in the infirmary for the rest of the day,” Jaemin says, a frown on his face. “It sucks when you’re sick on holiday.”

“Why did I even come to school in the first place, hah,” Renjun pouts, “please walk me to the infirmary later.”

“Of course,” Jaemin smiles, cutting the last slice of his chicken katsu into two. “And to answer your question, Dongsookkie, I’ll be volunteering at my church.”

“Just like usual?” Donghyuck asks, not looking up from his lunchbox.

“Just like usual.” Jaemin nods, Donghyuck nods, and everyone is waiting for Jeno’s turn to answer.

Jeno says, “There’s a company dinner with my agency. After that… I dunno, maybe staying in?”

“That’s not much better than my plan with Mark-hyung,” Donghyuck grimaces, “we’re going to spend New Year’s Eve at Bosingak Pavilion because DAY6 is performing first. Then we’re going to eat at Myeongdong. That’s basically it.”

[“His boyfriend is not coming?”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321286/chapters/33046551) Jeno asks, curious.

Donghyuck shakes his head. “Yoonho-hyung is off to Hawaii.”

Renjun whistles, mumbling something about sunny weather and fresh coconut.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Friday, December 29**

The gym teacher decides to cancel his class in spirit of the coming winter break, so everyone is left to either taking a nap or doing whatever they want as long as they’re keeping quiet and in tact. Jaemin allows class 2-C to eat, but, again, they have to be quiet.

Renjun is absent from school. Donghyuck is sauntering over to the front row to talk to Mina, and Jaemin is sharing a bag of gummy bears with Jeno.

“Are you busy tomorrow?” Jaemin asks, looking up at Jeno through his eyelashes and Jeno doesn’t remember if he’s captured such extraordinary length and loveliness in his camera. He didn’t, he’s sure. That’s too bad, but at least he’s witnessing it by himself now, thinking how lucky Lee PD would be if Jaemin really gets the role for his upcoming indie movie.

“If you count binge watching anything interesting in Netflix, well,” Jeno says, laughing at his own joke and at Jaemin rolling his eyes at his lame answer.

“What is it?” Jeno asks back, biting the body off a red gummy bear, his favorite flavor.

“I just,” Jaemin clears his throat, tilting his head and sucking his bottom lip, releasing it with a ‘pop’, “I’m going to volunteer at my church, right, I’m in charge to make banners and buying the eating utensils. We’re serving foods for the less unfortunate on New Year’s Eve.”

Jeno nods. He’s listening.

Jaemin is sighing like he knows better to just get over it. “Thing is, I’m not done with the banners yet. I could use some help.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Saturday, December 30**

Manager-hyung wished Jeno gave him a heads up like, a week ago, and not just _one day_ before, but Jeno knows Manager-hyung is soft for him and he’s actually melting at the cause and he promises he will get Jeno’s request ready by tomorrow.

Jeno also asks the older man where he can go to get a design for banner printed, and Manager-hyung gives him an address around Hongik University area where his friend operates a printing business. He tells Jeno to tell his friend that he sends him, and his friend will give him a discount.

Jeno makes a note in his phone to get Manager-hyung a new year’s present for all the troubles he’s causing him.

He calls Jaemin, explaining the detail. Jaemin has two banners’ design ready, but he needs another one. They agree to meet at a Taiwanese dessert restaurant near the printing shop in one hour.

Jaemin brings his laptop, and after ordering two classic bubble milk tea—this time Jaemin insists on paying—they proceed to work together.

Apparently, Jaemin is really bad with any illustration software and laptop in general.

He’s giggling shyly as he lets Jeno take over. By the time Jeno has a couple of drafts for the banner design, Jaemin is sitting _thisclose_ to him that their thighs are aligning and Jaemin is literally breathing over Jeno’s ear as he gives suggestions and ideas from behind Jeno’s shoulders.

And then Jeno keeps his face where it is as Jaemin talks—when their eyes meet, they both simultaneously drop their gazes to each other’s lips, and then, if only some random girls aren’t squealing about their boyfriends being late, Jeno is pretty sure he’s going to be on the headlines of every news sites out there, photographed, somehow someone will always be watching, pressing his lips to another boy’s.

Not that Jeno is worried or anything.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Sunday, December 31**

Jeno is in the car with his mom, his plus one for the company dinner, when his phone buzzes. It’s Jaemin. Jeno glances at the digital clock on the dashboard and smiles before answering.

“Hi, Nana,” he says his greeting, only to be met with silence from the other end.

And then,

 _“You’re so infuriating, do you know that?”_ But the remark doesn’t sound biting, Jaemin just sounds like he doesn’t want his fellow volunteers to hear the conversation he’s having; like a secret just the two of them is allowed to know. Jeno is glad that his message comes across.

“I hope everyone will enjoy the dessert truck,” Jeno says, catching his mom’s questioning look. He mouths _I’ll tell you later_ to her and she just raises one elegantly drawn eyebrow.

 _“Thank you so much, seriously,”_ Jaemin sniffs, as if he’s defeated. He sounds even more tender as he continues, _“We will make sure everything in your dessert truck will be distributed. The Reverend and the head committee are sending your family the greatest wishes for the new year to come.”_

“The pleasure is all mine,” Jeno smiles, and whispers, “do you like the flowers?”

 _“Like? I_ love _it, what the heck,”_ Jaemin clicks his tongue and Jeno can picture him rolling his eyes at that moment. _“I don’t care the meaning behind them, I love them because they’re from you.”_

Jeno can’t help it. He has to express his happiness or else he’s going to squeal like a little kid. He fist-pumps the air and apologizes when his mom is making a face at him.

“I hope you’ll have a good day, Nana,” he says, _swooning_ , really, even though what he said doesn’t make sense because it’s almost dinnertime. “I have to go now.”

 _“R-right,”_ Jaemin stutters. _“Uh. Um. Thank you so much once again, Jeno-yah. You’re the best.”_

“I thought you said I was so infuriating?”

_“Same difference! Bye!”_

Jeno’s mom is waiting patiently for him to compose himself. Jeno scratches his nose, grins, and says, his voice an octave higher,

“That was my classmate. The class president. Because I really, really like him, I sent a dessert truck to his church. He’s volunteering there right now. I like him so much, mom. He has a smile that can rival the sun, he... he’s the prettiest.”

“Your dad told me,” Jeno’s mom is laughing. She reaches out to pat Jeno’s face with her manicured hand that smells like the bakery. “What’s his name again? Nana? Let me see him.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**January 1, 2018**

 

00:00

The kiss isn’t like the kisses Jeno has had before.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**(Sunday, December 31**

19:00

Jeno is being interviewed by Dispatch, the loyal media partner to his agency that is always invited for any annual events. He talks about his plan for 2018 and sends new year greetings to all Dispatch readers. He takes photos and gives a signature on a cute Dispatch mascot doll that will be prized to one lucky winner if they can answer a question on Dispatch’s official Twitter.

 

20:19

Jeno is full. He’s a little bit sleepy from all the steak and chocolate lava cake. Not to mention the ice cream and the cheese sticks.

 

21:39

Everyone is gathered for a group photo. Jeno has senior actors’ arms thrown around his shoulders as he crouches down in the middle of the group with them. Soon enough the pictures are uploaded to his agency’s social media, and people, all twenty-one actors and actresses, are left alone to either talk businesses or doing live streaming in Instagram.

Because Jeno is a minor and it’s in the contract that he and his mom signed five years ago, he has to end his activities before 10 PM. After doing rounds of goodbyes, he gets in the car with his mom, who offers,

“Shall we pay Nana a visit? We can surprise him.”

 

22:20

The traffic jam is unbelievable.

 

22:25

Jaemin is found tending Jeno’s dessert truck. He’s personally handing over the assortments of hotteok, mochi, bread pudding, and several other desserts Manager-hyung could prepare in a span of twenty-four hours.

Jeno is wearing his black mask today, but still, he’s a public figure who frequently appears on TV for a long time, and the older ladies helping out Jaemin are smiling so wide when they notice Jeno, the child actor!—is actually talking to Jaemin, one of the kids from the youth ministry. Jaemin tells them that Jeno is the friend of his who provides the dessert truck, that they’re classmates. The older ladies want to take photos with Jeno, and Jaemin becomes their impromptu photographer.

 

22:40

It is safe to say that his mom is smitten by Jaemin, judging from the way she seems to coo a lot at anything Jaemin tells her.

 

23:01

Jeno’s mom is leaving first. She tells Jeno that she’s tired and there will still be Uber to take him home later. Emphasis on later. Jeno blushes, but thankfully the area where they’re sitting down to enjoy a break is quite dimmed, so.

 

23:05

“I can’t believe your mom left just like that,” Jaemin quips, picking on the straw of his cold shikhye with his teeth. He’s wearing a pair of worn out looking knit gloves.

The tip of his nose and the apples of his cheeks are reddened because of the cold wind.

“She understands my needs,” Jeno chuckles, enjoying a piece of hotteok in a paper cup.

Jaemin looks at him like he’s grown a second head. “And what is it that you need, Lee Jeno?” he asks, like another challenge.

Jeno is _always_ up for challenge, remember?

“You’ll see,” he grins, “anyway. When will your shift end?”

Jaemin hums. “We will wrap things up at one, usually, then I’ll go home with my parents. Wait, I’ll ask them to drop you off home later, don’t worry.”

“That’d be great,” Jeno agrees.

 

23:29

“Donghyuck and Mark-hyung look _wasted_ , dang,” Jaemin cheers, hooking his chin to Jeno’s left shoulder, tightening his arm around Jeno’s to snuggle closer. They haven’t moved an inch from where they’re sitting at a wooden bench just behind the dessert truck, which is out of business by now. The owners are currently joining the volunteers inside the church.

It’s warm out here with just the two of them. Not a big deal.

Jaemin is showing Donghyuck’s Instagram stories; he’s updating so frequently for the 1,109 followers he has. Mark-hyung looks tired but maybe it’s the alcohol, and they both are squished in the middle of thousands of people at the Bosingak pavilion. It looks so crowded there, so loud. Jeno remembers he went there once before he got signed to his agency.

Jeno presses his cheek to Jaemin’s hair and regulates his breathing so they’re having the same rhythm. They watch Donghyuck giggling incoherently to the camera, calling Mark-hyung’s boyfriend name.

 

23:50

Jaemin makes a passing comment about [Renjun’s cousin, username @kun_ge_ge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175746), being good looking, and Jeno nods.

 

23:53

Jaemin sighs. Disentangling their arms, he shifts so he’s got his legs folded on the wooden bench, one knee a very welcomed weight on Jeno’s left thigh. He crosses his arms, and asks, quietly still, as if he doesn’t want anyone to hear,

“It’s you, isn’t it? The post-its?”

“Yeah,” Jeno says, looking down to his polished, black Oxford shoes. He puts a hand on top of Jaemin’s knee, and he’s glad that at least he has the same effect Jaemin has on him when Jaemin shivers under his touch.

“But your writing doesn’t match,” Jaemin wonders, leaning closer, “I checked your workbook and the writing on the post-its. They don’t match.”

Jeno shifts on his seat so he’s facing Jaemin. He takes Jaemin’s gloved hands, gently removing the one on his left hand.

Now their bare, cold fingers are entwined.

“That’s because I’ve been using this hand to write them.”

“Your left hand.”

“My left hand.”

“Your acting hand.”

“You know better than that, Nana.”

 

23:59

“This is going to be so cliché,” Jeno mumbles, maintaining eye contact with Jaemin, “but can I kiss you?” he asks, rubbing Jaemin’s knuckles with his thumbs, mostly to ease the thunder in his own chest.

Jaemin pretends to look weirded out by the question but his answer is absolute and he’s already holding his breath, “You didn’t have to ask.”)

 

 

 

 

 


	5. the last lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  * WE'RE AT THE END i'm so proud of myself first ever finished chaptered fic jfc
> 
> * nana gets famous
> 
> * i still want 20 comments lol >>> 10 more to go?
> 
> * thank you to you all who have been with me since the beginning
> 
> * again i apologize for wanting you to comment i mean this fic has 100+ subscribers lmao T_T
> 
> * BUT PLEASE ENJOY  
>   
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

IndieThread

July 2018

Movie Pick

 

BEST FRIEND FOREVER?

By: Teddy

 

How far will you go for your best friend?

No, scratch that. How far will you go for _a_ best friend?

Lee PD’s newest indie release, since it’s only playing at selected theaters and is shortlisted for Best Foreign Movies nomination at big names international film festivals, is taking such premise with a creepy twist. Have a two centuries old, forever young still and very charming vampire in modern Seoul, a kid with cancer, the kid’s suspicious older sister, and we have the latest summer hit ‘Best Friend Forever’—without the question mark.

For all of you who are familiar with Korean cinematic scene, Lee PD is best known for his high rating dramas in both national or cable TV stations. Quoting himself, making indie movies is his favorite pastime, something that has earned him a cult of its own because his previous releases such as [‘Oh Maybe, Maybe’](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630428), [‘Your Law of Gravity’](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321286), and [‘Willing Heart’](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790870)—all written and directed by him—have become the millennials’ top pick from around the globe. Click the links to read our review on those movies.

But back to [‘Best Friend Forever’](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487444).

So we have a 200-years old vampire, played brilliantly by a teenager without prior acting experience, Na Jaemin. The immortal vampire, with the most immaculate haircut, pale skin, big round eyes capable to mesmerize in its literal and superpower sense, the prettiest smile that can rival the sun, and his rumbling baritone, calls himself ‘hyung’ throughout the movie. At least that’s what he refers himself to the cute kid with cancer, Shin Minguk (Song Minguk, best known as one of the triplet sons of actor Song Ilgook). Minguk has only started elementary school when his health deteriorated and soon he was diagnosed with a high risk type of leukemia.

Before meeting Minguk at the children hospital, the vampire is seen wandering around Seoul at night, at daylight, even, looking like he’s enjoying himself as he stops to watch a busking performance by new idol groups, watches a movie at the cinema on his own, gets a handful of free makeup samples from giggling sales girls. He knows magic tricks that amuse Minguk to no end. The vampire never explicitly states the reason why he was so drawn to Minguk, but if I had to guess, it might be because Minguk is the cutest pie to ever grace the earth. Maybe the vampire remembers someone from the past. Two centuries are a long time, after all, and we never see the vampire engaging in long conversation with anyone. By his looks, the vampire looks to be eighteen at most when he died and became immortal, but Lee PD’s vampire is unlike any other; he’s really the walking dead. He’s got no pulse and his heart is no longer beating. Other than feeding on blood bags that he gets from a shady perpetrator who works at the children hospital (dun dun dun), he doesn’t need to eat, drink, or sleep. His skin is so pale and cold to the touch and he’s deceiving everyone with a bit of cheek blusher and pink lip tint that he sometimes gets for free.

He feels nothing, yet.

Did I say creepy? I sure did at the beginning of this article. Because the unknown actor, Na Jaemin, delivered. It’s like ‘hyung’ was molded before him; he’s charming because he’s the type of beauty that Korean loves, his intonation is always at the right emotional range—however limited it is for a vampire. His eyes _are_ alive. He looks at Minguk like Minguk is the answer he’s been looking for for _years_. We don’t know why he wants Minguk, not anyone else closer to his age, for a best friend, but we can feel his carefully concealed desperation for a companion. The feeling is also foreign for him, because he’s managed to be alone for two centuries, remember?

There’s a significant lack of adult figures in the movie. Minguk’s parents are devastated and sad, they cry a lot when Minguk is being treated with painful needles and radiation because they can’t bear to have their lovely son wasted by such cruel fate. The doctor and nurses are heartwarming, but they, too, have been here too much to realize that Minguk doesn’t have a chance.

Meanwhile, Minguk’s older sister is busy preparing for university exam, a matter of pride in Korean culture, but she always makes time to visit Minguk at the hospital, thus her meeting with the vampire. She’s a smart girl, ordinary looking and hard-headed, played by the rising star child actor Kim Hyunsoo. She’s so intense, her words are quite sharp whenever the vampire is concerned. She doesn’t understand how could someone so young speak in such old-fashioned way, has no phone, and after telling her two best friends about a suspicious boy who likes to visit her little brother, resulting in them wanting her to send his photo but finding out that the vampire is not captured in her phone’s camera—well, all hell breaks loose.

Lee PD incorporates symbolisms throughout the movie; the vampire used to dress in monochromatic outfits but as he visits Minguk almost every other day, he looks softer in pastel sweatshirts and product-free black hair; while Minguk’s sister is looking worse as she’s searching for ways to banish the vampire, signified with dark circles under her eyes, limp hair, and cracked lips. The atmosphere is getting brighter as we come near the end of the movie, even though Minguk is seen lying in bed with tubes of IVs injected to his little arms.

Overall, ‘Best Friend Forever’ is an experience. Low-budget with grand acting from everyone involved. It’s a family drama, really. I feel like it could be prolonged, but 89 minutes are enough to treasure the heartbreaks all the characters have.

If you’ve watched ‘Best Friend Forever’, share your thought in the comment below!

 

_37 comments_

_Leave a comment_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

NewsAde Exclusive Interview: _‘Best Friend Forever’_ Star Talks About Acting for the First Time and The Indie Movie that Shook Our Country 

 

Fresh face Na Jaemin is the handsome but lonely vampire of ‘Best Friend Forever’, Lee PD’s newest indie gig. Jaemin, previously featured as a cameo in Lee PD’s latest hit cable drama ‘Go!’, was offered to audition for the role. Amongst thirty rookie actors who auditioned, Jaemin was selected, since Lee PD was so sure that the role was basically molded before him even before he met Jaemin. Lee PD said it was fate when popular teenage actor Lee Jeno, Jaemin’s classmate, asked his whole class to act as cameo for ‘Go!’. Jaemin said he’s not sure about taking acting as a serious career move, but he’s forever grateful to be given a golden opportunity to try something different and new.

Jaemin met us at a bubble tea café in Hongdae, where he and Lee Jeno and their mutual friends like to hang out. He’s tall and broad, wearing a simple pastel pink t-shirt and a pair of washed denim. His classic black Converse hi-top has seen better days, but his smile truly outshined the July sun. His baritone was very soothing, and he ordered classic milk tea with boba pearls. He didn’t seem to be nervous even though we had a number of cameras filming and taking his pictures. He sat with his back straight and his pretty hands clasped on the table. He spoke beautifully. When we teased him if he did some interview practice, he admitted that he did and his background as a class president also helped a lot.

‘Best Friend Forever’ is his big screen debut. The filming only took one and a half month, the editing for another month, and even with minimum promotion, the movie is creating a buzz. Jaemin’s Instagram gets an influx of followers, and there’s a talk that Lee PD is going to take him alongside his co-stars Song Minguk and Kim Hyunsoo to Busan International Film Festival and Cannes Film Festival in France.

“Last week we had a poster signing session,” Jaemin told us, his mesmerizing smile on display. “Mingukkie and Hyunsoo were also there. I was surprised to see lots of foreigners speaking in fluent Korean to me. We signed about three hundred posters? Mingukkie used a Pororo stamp, he was so cute.”

He was talking about the poster signing session at Gangnam, where approximately five hundred people came, mostly older girls and guys and some parents. Jaemin was accompanied by his mother, because he’s not signed to any actor agency. Like he said, he hasn’t really talked about it with his parents. All the incoming audition and CF offers have to go through his mother, who owns a daycare, and his father gives his input once in a while. Jaemin is in his final year of high school, already enrolling to a prestigious cram school since he’s going to take university entrance exam next year. He wants to be a teacher.

When asked about what he liked from the acting experience, Jaemin said, “Everything. To be honest, it’s like a whole new world for me. I wasn’t me when I played the vampire, but I got to add a little bit of myself as him. You know? It was strange when I monitored my acting, because that’s me in the screen, but I wasn’t being me.” He laughed, embarrassed. “The process, how Lee PD directed me to talk in a certain tone, _be more evil, Nana!_ He would yell at me when I slacked off. The moment I felt _ah,_ this is it. I read this scene. I memorized every lines. Now I’m in the scene, I’m actually making the scene alive… it’s just. It’s just so magical.”

Jaemin said he was close to crying after reading the script.

“It’s because I’m not him,” Jaemin elaborated, his tone turning serious. “I’m not lonely, I have best friends. I tried my best to put myself as him, which was hard. I had help from a good friend of mine, Jeno, so I could immerse myself in the vampire’s character. Jeno gave me pointers? Like, since the vampire is a lonely being, he said maybe I could try isolate myself from the rest of the world. I deactivated my social medias during the filming and delegated my class president duty to him for one month. I didn’t go out at all except to go to the filming location and I listened to a lot of sad songs to get into the mood. Getting back to being me was also quite hard after that. But with the support from my family and friends, I’m Na Jaemin again.”

Jaemin was aware of Lee PD’s popularity and acclaimed indie movies, but he was so surprised by the amount of positive reviews for ‘Best Friend Forever’, especially since he’s a nobody in the movie industry. He’s proud and thankful.

“This doesn’t happen often, but when I’m on the subway or waiting for it, people will approach me. Sometimes they ask for my signs and photos, most of the time they praise my acting.” Then he added, “Thank you for always asking me first.”

We were curious about his take on why the movie is successful despite its status as an indie movie. Jaemin needed a moment to think.

“That vampire hyung character he’s… relatable,” he answered at last. “I guess being alone doesn’t always mean that someone is lonely, it’s a progressive trend among us millennials, I think I’ve read some articles about it. There’s nothing wrong with being alone, like eating at a restaurant or watching a movie. But loneliness? Loneliness is lethal. It creeps out on you out of nowhere. Maybe that’s why the vampire has had enough and he’s doing everything he can to have someone by his side. Also, I’m pretty sure it’s about family bond as well. Just ordinary family graced with extraordinary trouble, a lesson of some kind? Something that could happen to anyone. The movie makes people _think_ and _feel_. It’s sad yet hopeful at the same time.”

Acting is fun. It’s addicting. Jaemin said he wants to try a lighter role if there ever will be a next time. He’s focusing on his studies first now that he’s a senior in high school. The spotlight, even at its minimum, is overwhelming, but he’s fine where he is right now. We wish him all the best in his future study, and we hope it won’t be the last time we will be seeing him on the big screen!

 

_‘Best Friend Forever’ is currently playing in selected theaters._

_Click to see the list of theaters._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Damn, that was like, what? The third time this month?” Donghyuck whistles, clearly in awe.

Renjun tuts, “Try ten days.” He’s finished with his lunch and is already packing up to make room for the bundle of gift Jaemin just got from two stuttering freshmen.

“What am I supposed to do with these gifts?” Jaemin asks in a quiet tone, frowning, probably contemplating whether to open the gift or not. In the end he sets it aside and goes back to his own lunchbox.

“You cherish them,” Renjun says matter-of-factly.

Donghyuck points at Jeno with his chopstick. “Ask your sunbaenim here.”

“Renjun got it right,” Jeno smiles when Jaemin looks up at him. His heart still skips a beat even after months, exactly how Jeno wants it to. Jaemin smiles back at him. “But my agency told my fans not to send gifts anymore. Personally I’d rather them donating the money to a cause?”

“Can I even call them ‘my fans’?” Jaemin bites his bottom lip. “I don’t think I’m on that level yet.”

“Aw, dude. Don’t be like that. We’ve had enough modesty to last a lifetime from Lee freaking Jeno, we don’t need another one,” Donghyuck protests in a teasing tone. Jaemin glares at Donghyuck but Jeno just laughs it off.

“I’m being serious! They’re your fans. Admit it. But if you’re not comfortable with all the gifts, you can always make an announcement in your Instagram about it. Better yet, talk to the underclassmen! They will love hearing your sexy voice even if it means you’re politely rejecting their gifts!” Donghyuck continues with an amen from Renjun who’s stealing Jeno’s last piece of chicken nugget.

Jaemin pouts, but then he nods. Jeno grins to his halfway-finished kimchi fried rice and keeps his legs where they’re pressed against Jaemin’s underneath the table.

 

* * *

 

21:09

NaNa: You know what?

NaNa: You look like my cousins boyfriend

 

21:10

Lee Jeno: oh?

 

21:11

NaNa sent you an image

 

21:12

Lee Jeno: is it weird if i find him look like me lol

NaNa: It’s the eyesmile

Lee Jeno: it’s the eyesmile

 

21:13

Lee Jeno: wats his name?

NaNa: [Moon Bin hyung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554107)

 

21:14

Lee Jeno: >_< we look like that right? haha

NaNa: Kyah ;*

NaNa: Did you finish the History homework?

 

21:15

Lee Jeno: i did was going to call u

NaNa: Call me then

Lee Jeno: ok! wait

 

* * *

 

Now that Renjun is the only one who’s single in their group, Donghyuck has been planning to set him up with one of Mina’s girlfriends from the all-girls high school just two bus stations away. Renjun is welcoming the idea with open arms, he’s not worried even in the slightest. Jaemin says that’s because he’s the real Casanova out all of them, and Renjun doesn’t exactly deny the accusation.

 

* * *

 

“Hello everyone who just tuned in,” Jeno greets his manager-hyung’s phone screen where streams of comments in Hangul, Japanese, Chinese, Thai, and English are flooding his V Live session. “ _Hi, it’s Lee Jeno_. _How are you guys?_ ” he asks in English, trying to read some of the comments. “ _Hi Caroline, hi Ayumi, hi Phet. Good afternoon. I’m at, uh, photoshoot location for Ivy Club. Have you guys eaten?_ ”

Jeno hums when he reads some responses saying that they’ve eaten how about you? The weather is so nice, Jeno-yah, did you have a good summer break? Lee Jeno! You’re Na Jaemin’s classmate???

“Ha ha, yeah! I’m Na Jaemin’s classmate! He’s the class president,” Jeno answers a username called _Jenoism_. “Everyone, have you watched his movie?”

“ _Who is Na Jaemin…_ ” Jeno reads an English question that mentions Jaemin and he thinks right now it’s a good time to promote his boyfriend’s movie.

“ _Okay, so. Na Jaemin is my classmate. He’s, uh, a one-time actor? Ish?_ ” he’s not so sure how to explain what Jaemin is doing in English. “ _Anyway, he acted as a very suave vampire who wants to make a sick kid his immortal best friend forever. The movie was written and directed by Lee PD, do you guys remember him? He directed my previous drama ‘Go!’. It’s an indie movie, I think you can find the trailer on Youtube. Reviews are on Google, just type ‘Best Friend Forever Lee PD’ I guess, and the reviews will show up. Beware of spoilers though!_ ”

“ _It’s a great movie_ ,” he continues after reading the comments. He’s got one million hearts now. “Thank you for one million hearts!” he tells the viewers and looks at manager-hyung who’s mouthing five more minutes at him from across the wooden table. “Ouch, five more minutes, guys. Umm, who’s my partners for the photoshoot? Kim Yoojung-sunbaenim! Yeah, she’s so beautiful, like a goddess. Please anticipate our pictures together.”

He spends the rest of his V Live talking about his current obsession, which is dried mango. He suggests his viewers to try some if they manage to find it. Someone asks about the latest English book he’s reading, and he tells them that he’s picking up Lemony Snicket’s ‘A Series of Unfortunate Events’; it has thirteen volumes, but he’s only just started with the first one. It’s kinda dark, if there’s humor in it Jeno admits to his fans that _I’m not sure I get it_ —with a giggle. He bids everyone goodbye at the last ten seconds, and he waves with both hands before handling the phone to press ‘end’.

Manager-hyung asks if he wants anything from the refreshments table, and Jeno shakes his head. He has another ten minutes break before he needs to take pictures again, this time together with Kim Yoojung. He’s relaxing back against the sofa’s cushion when his phone buzzes with a KakaoTalk notification.

 

16:19

NaNa: Beautiful like a goddess, huh?

 

Jeno bites his knuckles. He doesn’t want to lose his cool in front of said goddess who has just walked in with the new set of uniform and has just sent him a passing smile. Kim Yoojung is one of the most beautiful person Jeno has ever seen, for real. Jaemin wouldn’t have sent the KakaoTalk if he was here with him.

 

16:20

Lee Jeno: she is! u know i don lie, nana

NaNa: Meh

 

16:21

Lee Jeno: don’t be jealous you’ll get premature wrinkles

NaNa: Are you saying I look old?

 

Manager-hyung is giving him a questioning look as Jeno doubles over to grab his knees so his squealing won’t be heard. Jaemin is too cute!

 

16:22

Lee Jeno: NO! ur the prettiest in all the marvel universe

NaNa: What a nerd

Lee Jeno: your nerd

NaNa: That’s right~

 

* * *

 

Jaemin got him a box set of the complete English version of ‘The Chronicles of Narnia’ for his eighteenth birthday back in April.

For Jaemin’s eighteenth birthday, Jeno makes a video compilation of their ongoing dates ever since they became boyfriends at the start of the year until their impromptu date to Namsan Tower last week, and Jaemin doesn’t stop kissing him even after they run out of breath.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> and they live happily ever after.  
> jungwoo as nana's cousin? yes please The Confident Gay blood runs in the family.
> 
>  
> 
>    
> what kind of nomin should i try writing next?
> 
>  
> 
> * yell at me on tumblr [@ted-hyung](https://ted-hyung.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
